


My sunshine

by orphan_account



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Death, Everyones hurt, Hurt Eggsy, Hurt Harry, Hurt Merlin, Idk about happy endings anymore, Literally i was listening to highschool musical while writing this what the fuck, M/M, Multi, Serious uh, everyones dead, im begging you, its sad, please, please dont read this, turn back now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Merlin loved Eggsy more than anything in the whole world





	My sunshine

//You are my sunshine//

Eggsy smile. His warm breath dusting lightly across Merlins aged skin. His eyes, bright with joy and youth. His heart, so big and pure that he wouldn't even shoot a small dog. 

//My only sunshine//

It was only ever him. Merlin had only loved one man enough that he would keep living for them. And that was Eggsy. How was he expected to love another when he already gave his heart to his angel?

//You make me happy when skies are grey// 

Merlin remembered the death of Harry like it was yesterday. He remembered Eggsy screaming loud in his ear, then nothing. Then again he remembered Eggsy sobbing in his arms. Then nothing. Finally the two of them laying in bed, Eggsy asleep and drunk off his arse and Merlin crying silently for the man they both held dear. 

//You'll never know dear// 

Merlin never got to tell Eggsy.

//How much i love you// 

He never got to say those three words. Instead when Eggsy, Young loveable Eggsy, told Merlin to live the years he didn't get to? Merlin nodded, a lump in his throat. 

//So please don't take my sunshine away// 

Merlin's eyes closed as the casket was lowered into the ground containing Eggsys body, never to be seen again by the human eye. He was dead. Gone. A ghost now, if Merlin chose to believe in those. And now? Well, he supposed he had to now, aye?

His sunshine was gone. The weeks dragged on and all London had the balls to do was rain. Pour and sprinkle, storm and hail. You name it. It did it. And Merlin was miserable. He was too old for this, lost to many people he loved. Harry. Eggsy. Roxy was even gone now. King. Everyone… He was the last of the first generation of the new Kingsmen. And no one knew how to help. 

So he kept his promise. He lived another thirteen years before passing away. He didn't go out with a bang like Harry. He didn't bleed to death slowly Like Eggsy. No… he died peacefully in his sleep at the ripe age of 81. 

So maybe he didn't believe in ghosts. Maybe he didn't need to. So long as he wasn't forced to live without his sunshine.


End file.
